1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal that may reduce unpleasantness to a user and performance deterioration for a component by reducing a temperature of a mobile terminal using a heat releasing member having good heat conductivity to thereby evenly distribute heat to the entire mobile terminal and release heat generated in the terminal to the outside of the terminal.
2. Background of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a communication device by which a user can communicate with another party while conveniently carrying the mobile terminal. A mobile terminal may have an image information receiving/transmitting function as well as a voice receiving/transmitting function.
FIG. 1 is a disassembled perspective view showing a mobile terminal according to an example arrangement. Other arrangements are also possible. As shown, the mobile terminal may include a main body 1 and a folder 2 that are hinge-coupled together to be opened and closed. The folder 2 includes a display 3 for displaying a text and other image information and a speaker unit 11 for providing voice information.
The main body 1 may include a side key 9 installed at a side surface, for inputting a tone or other information during conversation. A battery 4 may be mounted at a rear surface of the mobile terminal to supply electric energy. An upper cover 5 may have a plurality of exposure pad holes 5a so that key pads 8 for inputting numbers, text information or the like may be inserted into the exposure holes 5a and exposed to the outside. A lower cover 6 may be coupled to the upper cover 5 and form a space in which various components can be mounted. A print circuit board 7 may be installed in the space formed by the upper cover 5 and the lower cover 6. The printed circuit board 7 may include mounted components for processing input/output information. A dome sheet 10 may also be installed in the space at an upper surface of the print circuit board 7. The dome sheet 10 may have domes 13 made of a metal material for transmitting information inputted through the key pads 8 to the print circuit board 7.
With the mobile terminal described above, in receiving/transmitting information or using its various functions (such as games or the like), a user may open the folder 2 and press one of the key pads 8 with a finger to input information.
The folder 2 may have various forms. For example, besides the folder 2 being hinge-coupled, the folder 2 may also slide upward and downward or rotate.
If a component of the print circuit board 7 is operated by inputting information of a user or a signal received from the main body 1, then heat may inevitably be generated due to collision of electrons caused by operation of the component. For example, a large amount of heat may be generated from a Mobile Station Modem (MSM), an amplifier or the like. Heat conduction may occur to the key pads 8 and the upper cover 5 through the dome sheet 10. Since only dome portions of the dome sheet 10 are made of a metal material, and remaining portions of the dome sheet 10 are made of a synthetic resin material (i.e., non-metal), then heat conductivity may be low at portions that are not made of a metal material. Accordingly, the heat cannot evenly spread throughout but may be concentrically transmitted to a specific portion thereby forming a hot area where a temperature on the keypad 8 and the upper cover 5 is highest. When the mobile terminal is in a shadow area, the transmission power of the mobile terminal may increase in order to react upon a weak signal, thereby increasing a temperature of the print circuit board 7. Thus, when a user touches the mobile terminal, the user may feel the heat, and the keypad portion coming in contact with a cheek of the user may cause unpleasantness. Furthermore, a life span and performance of components of the print circuit board 7 may deteriorate due to the heat.